Desire
by DarkRiku0
Summary: A one shot, Femmslash yuri fic. KairixNamine.(This couple really needed to be brought up) Namine remembers Kairi when she saw her in Sora's thoughts...and she couldnt stop thinking about her....


**I do not own these characters, they belond to Disney and Square-Enix**

**Namine sat in a white, marble chair high up in Castle Oblivion. Every breathe she took, she heard it echoing through the enormous creamy white halls of the castle. She crossed her legs, her white skirt creeping up her smooth legs as she did so. She rested her head on her fist which was held up by her arm on the arm rest of the chair and sighed.**

**_Well at least that's over..._she thought starring blankly at the wall. The events at Castle Oblivion, with Sora and Riku and the Organization, had just finished quite some time ago. Now Namine sat in the chair she was commanded to sit on earlier before, remembering the cold words of Larxene. **

_**Your just a nobody...**_

**The words repeated in her head monotonously. She shook her head, long blonde hair shaking with every turn. _I wish I wasn't a nobody..to at least someone..._**

**Namine then thought of Kairi. Ever since she saw the red-headed beauty in Sora's thoughts Namine never stopped thinking of her. Everything about her seemed perfect to her, she couldn't help but think no wonder why Sora was in love with this girl. The curve of her lips, her shapely body and chest, her beautiful smile. **

**_I cant be falling in love with a girl..can I? _Namine questioned herself, and she suddenly looked around in panic as if someone else spoke the words to her. Namine tried to shake her thoughts away once again and got up from the chair quickly, pushing it back slightly causing a small screech as a result. She walked quickly to the bathroom of her floor, opening the white door with the sparkling gold doorknob. She looked in the mirror, watching carefully as the worried blue eyes starred back at her. **

**_So what if you do, whose going to find out? Whose going to care? I'm a nobody as it is. _She sighed and looked away, remembering she threw her makeup above the mirror so Larxene couldnt find it earlier. _The bitch is dead now anyway. _She slid the toilet seat down, then jumped nimbly onto the silk cover of the toilet lid. She reached above the mirror and grabbed her makeup, then slowly picked it up and looked at it. She noticed the girl advertising the makeup on the front. Beautiful smile, red flowing hair...**

_**Kairi...**_

**Namine dropped the makeup into the sink, a loud smash emitting from the bottom. Namine slowly reached her hand into her skirt, slipping it on top of her white panties. She slowly massaged her entrance as it got wetter. Her breathe started to quicken, faster and faster as she thought of Kairi. Her soft fingertips pressed inward when suddenly she heard a voice.**

**"Namine?" **

**_Shit! _Namine jumped backwards off the toilet and hit her back onto the wall, causing her to shout weakly. She turned to see Riku, sword in one hand. **

**"What were you just doing?" Riku said with a smirk on his face, resting his sword on the wall. Of course he knew very well of her actions, he had a nice view from below. **

**"Nothing Riku.." Namine replied shyly, her cheeks burning red. She tried to walk past him but Riku grabbed her arm and brought his lips to her ear and started to nibble. **

**"If you need anything...I'm here." he said in a husky voice. She stuggled free, glaring back at him. Namine ran to the staircase, then stopped shouting back to Riku. **

**"You're from Destiny Islands, right?" she asked, coldly. Riku gave a nod, the smirk still on his face. As well without a word, Namine nodded and ran down the stairs quickly. She heard Riku's weak calls from above but she ignored him. She knew what she wanted. **

**Meanwhile, at Destiny Islands, Kairi had now grown into a very attractive girl. She still waited for her friends, but she accepted to move on with life. Her red hair, now reaching her shoulders, followed behind Kairi flowing through the wind as she ran with an oar in hand. Kairi jumped into a small boat with a shout of joy as the water splashed against the rough wooden sides. Her white mini-skirt now was lightly wet, but she didnt mind. She placed the oar into the water and pushed back, submerging it on and on again until she reached the island where all her childhood memories lay. She still frequently went back to it with Selphie while Sora and Riku were gone. She jumped off the boat and looked around. _Pretty quiet here..._**

**The secret hideout was still full of drawings and plants that the kids drew together from time to time. Kairi walked into the small cave and starred in amazement at the small murals. **

**_I can't believe we did all this..sure brings back memories. _She thought, touching one. It was the one where her and Sora were sharing a Paopu fruit. She laughed and smiled. _I didnt really want to share a Paopu with him...I just...he's not the one. He isnt my type. Yet who is? _**

**Kairi proceeded to walk around and then sat onto the cold, stone floor. She sat there, thinking. The cold breeze from outside made its way in, Kairi feeling it past againt her. She rose her arms and wrapped herself around. **

**Time passed, then Kairi heard footsteps running into the hideout. She looked down the pathway quickly, surprised by the noise. Tidus then appeared in sight with numchucks in hand. A wide, playful grin was across his face. He then stopped and caught his breathe, then looked at Kairi.**

**"What's up Tidus? You scared me." She said, feeling her heart as it jumped a little. Tidus laughed. **

**"Aww, poor Kairi." He said sticking out his tounge. "Well I originally came here to train with my numchucks, but did you know a visitor came to the islands?"**

**"A visitor?" Kairi said, rising from her seat. Tidus nodded. **

**"Her name is Namine, and let me tell ya' she's one hottie." He said, an evil smirk on his face. **

**_Hottie, huh? _"Oh, Tidus." Kairi rolled her eyes. "What's she doing here?"**

**"She's looking for you." he said, glaring at her as to show jealousy. Kairi widened her eyes. **

**  
"Me?" She said, surprised.**

**"Yeah, I'll tell her where to find you!" he said, turning around to run back and he dropped his numchucks on the stone floor of the hideout. **

**"Tidus, hey wait!" Kairi shouted, but the dirty blonde haired boy already left in a hurry. Kairi sat down again, picking up the numchucks. _What could she want with me...?_**

**Time passed yet again, and Kairi drew pictures with a weak piece of rock she found to pass her time. As she finished her drawing, she heard footsteps yet again in the pathway, this time they were light and graceful. Kairi turned her head to see if it was Namine, and she couldn't believe it. **

**Hottie was an understatement, Namine was more than that in Kairi's eyes. Her perfectly shaped body and curvy hips, her thighs as well nicely shaped, and her breasts complementing them. Her blonde hair was perfectly framing her angelic face, and there was something seductive in her blue eyes. Kairi starred at her for quite a while, till she realised how she was looking at her. _Kairi..snap out of it..._**

**"Kairi?" Namine asked, an anticipated look on her face. Kairi gulped and nodded, standing up and brushing off her skirt. **

**"Yes, that's me. And I suppose you're Namine?" Kairi asked, weakly smiling. Namine nodded, looking excited that she found her. "You were, looking for me, Namine?" **

**"Yes, I was..." Namine said her lasts words fading as she quickly forced her lips onto Kairi's. Kairi widened her eyes and reflexively pushed back, accidently touching Namine's breasts. **

**"What was.." but Namine hushed Kairi's words. **

**"I saw you Kairi, don't ask how, but after that moment I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need to do this or I'll go crazy..." Namine said closing her eyes, leaning in for another kiss. **

**"But, I dont know you, how can I just..." Kairi was hushed once again.**

**"I'll tell you about Sora and Riku if you let me." Namine said impatiently. Kairi looked surprised. _Sora, and Riku? And it's not like..I dont want to..._Kairi nodded and Namine quickly kissed her again, Kairi returning the kiss. Namine parted Kairi's lips, entering her tounge inside and Kairi forced contact with her own tounge. There was a heated, wet battle in their mouths as Namine pushed Kairi back onto the wall, deepening the kiss. Kairi let out soft moans slipped her hands under Namine's top, touching every part with her fingertips. **

**Namine withdrew from their heated kiss and took off Kairi's shirt, Kairi looking a bit shocked. Namine smiled at the red-head and leaned down kissing the top of Kairi's breasts, licking the middle where they curved. Kairi closed her eyes and tangled her fingers into Namine's hair.**

**"Namine..." Kairi moaned. Namine reached behind Kairi and undid her bra, slipping it off revealing perfect breasts and nipples. Namine licked her lips and cupped the newly exposed flesh with her hands, moving them up and down. Kairi then forced Namine's head back on them and Namine happily licked the objects of her desire, taking in one nipple and sucking on it. Kairi moaned out loud and quickly tore off Namine's own shirt. Namine then continued to lick Kairi's nipples and suck on them. Her tounge circled them and then she took as much as she could in her mouth. **

**"Yes...Namine.." Kairi moaned. Namine then withdrew and lay Kairi onto the floor. She removed her own bra, then lay on top of Kairi so that her own supple melons were above her head. Kairi took in one nipple and wrapped her arms around Namine as Namine moaned out loud. Kairi sucked them alternatively, when she was stopped by Namine as the blonde slid down her body. **

**"That isnt fair, you had more time on mine." Kairi said whining. Namine smiled. **

**"Oh don't worry, you get to do something else." Namine tore off Kairi's skirt and slid her panties down the redheads smooth legs. Now Kairi, completely naked, looked bashfully at Namine. Namine loved the sight she saw and lowered her head, licking Kairi's inner thighs and placed small kisses on them. Kairi moaned and entangled her fingers in Namine's blonde hair once again. Namine then dabbed her tounge quickly in Kairi's slit. **

**"Oh, Namine.." Kairi moaned. The blonde continued to do that and she grabbed Kairi's ass from under, squeezing it firmly. Namine licked up and down the wet entrance as Kairi moved her legs slowly, lost in a feeling of ecstacy. Kairi tightened her grip on Namine's hair as Namine shoved her tounge in deeper, licking furiously. Kairi moaned even louder, fluids spilling out as she screamed Namine's name. Namine then lapped up at them and got onto her knees, removing her own skirt and panties until she was naked as well. **

**"It's my turn." Namine said. Kairi quickly got onto all fours and crawled seductively to Namine. She then licked down Namine's legs without hesitation and quickly started to suck on the blonde's wet opening. Namine moaned. **

**"Kairi..." she whispered as Kairi sneaked her hands up and fondled with Namine's breasts, pinching the nipples and moving them around. Kairi deepened her licks and continued to suck harder until Namine spilled all over her, Kairi also licking up the blondes fluids. **

**"Our fun doesn't stop there, right?" Namine asked. Kairi looked around and spotted Tidus's numchucks. **

**"Nope.." she said licking her lips as she picked up the weapon with her mouth and placed it on the floor near them. Kairi crawled up Namine's body and licked her nipples on the way, then kissed her. "I got something for ya'"**

**Namine looked down, already knowing what they would do with the numchucks. "Hurry up then." she said, closing her eyes still heavily breathing. Beads of sweat formed on both of their bodies due to the heated moment. Kairi took the numchucks and placed one end into the blondes wet entrance, her lips surrounding the tool. Namine moaned out in great pleasure as Kairi shoved it in deeper. Then Kairi placed the other end in her own entrance, moaning out Namine's name as she placed it deeper. She also lay on her back opposite from Namine and they both started to move up and down on the wapon, the chain holding them together.**

**"Oh..oh...ooh Kairi.." Namine moaned, scratching at the stone as she felt the weapon deep inside her. She continued to move faster. **

**"Ohh...Namine.." Kairi shouted as she also felt the weapon inside her. The feel of it going in and out drove her inside as she thought of her sexy partner. Kairi reached up and fondled her own breasts as they both girls, shouting and sweating continued to move faster and faster. They quickened the pace greatly. **

**"Yes! Oh god!" they shouted in unison, eachother's name following as their asses smacked together, the hitting of the chain mixed in with the noise. Faster and faster they continued until both girls screamed in a wild orgasm, fluids everywhere. **

**They both breathed heavily for minutes until Namine removed the weapon from herself and her lover and threw it aside. She crawled on top of Kairi, kissing her breasts and then her lips. Kairi wrapped her arms around Namine. **

**"So...about..my friends..." **

**Hours later, Tidus returned to the secret hideout, unaware of the events that took place. He looked around and found his numchucks. **

**"Ahh, there they are!" he shouted in relief as he picked up his weapon. Yet, he felt something wet on it. He brought it up to lick the ends. "Oh well, probably water or something."**

**Haha, my first lemon. I hoped that kicked ass, we havent had any Kairi and Namine fics around, always Yaoi this, yaoi that. -- I hated sounded so formal too, but hey I didnt want to make a "she screamed oh god yes suck my wet pussy" fic. This is better than that, right?**


End file.
